The Language of Flowers
by Elissahara30
Summary: For the February rqfic challenge Flower How to say I love you in a whole new way. 100 fluff


**Challenge #: Flower **

**Author: Elissa**

**Title: The Language of Flowers**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoilers/Warning: All of the JE's Books. This could cause cavities, it gets syrupy sweet.**

_Looking for and enjoying beauty is a way to nourish the soul. The universe is in the habit of making beauty. There are flowers and songs, snowflakes and smiles, acts of great courage, laughter between friends, a job well done, the smell of fresh-baked bread. Beauty is everywhere. – Matthew Fox_

I threw open the door to my apartment and stomped into my living room. I threw coat and purse on my couch and made my way to the bathroom. I stank, and I'm afraid to try to identify what was on me.

My day started out okay. I had gone to the bonds office, picked up my files and proceeded to pick up my skips. But Maynard Shetty had other plans. Not only did he run from me, but he had a squirt gun filled with some foul smelling liquid. And again I was to slow to dodge the on coming squirts from the gun.

When I had gotten to the police station, they told me to stay outside. Eddie had come out some time later and handed me my body receipt. Now I'm home trying to scrub off the gunk and hope to god that the stench didn't last.

I turned on the shower and stood under the spray and just let my mind wonder. This has been the worst month of my life. Not only had I helped Diesel with his skip, I had managed to get my sister finally married. That was the good part. Some time after Valentines Day Joe had I broke up. I'm not sure how it happened it just did. I'm still a little mystified by it all. No argument, no slamming doors, nothing.

Then there was Ranger. He had left before Valentines Day and had told me we had to talk when he gets back. Sad thing is he's still gone. I miss Ranger.

I finished my shower and walked into my bedroom and stopped in the doorway. There on the bed was a garment bag and a envelope. I hesitated for a moment. I never know what I'm going to find in my apartment. There have been way too many crazies for me not to be cautious. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my tongs and went back to my room. I carefully reached over and picked up the envelope and set it on my dresser.

The envelope read; Babe. Sighing in relief I pulled out a white card. Inside were an address and a time. I looked at my clock and realized that I only had an hour to get ready. So off I went back to the bathroom to make myself beautiful for my night out.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

I stood entranced at the edge of the garden. I closed my eyes and inhaled the heady scents that belonged to the flowers. I smiled at the twinkling wind chimes and the soft rush of the water fountain. I opened my eyes and marveled at the fairy lights that sprinkled the trees and I felt like I was in a fairy tale.

I wore my black dress and heels and I clutched my purse in my hands. My tummy danced the mamba as I worked on my breathing. A young woman approached me and smiled, "Are you Ms. Plum," she asked quietly.

I smiled back and said, "Yes."

"If you will come with me please," the woman turned and I followed her to the heart of the garden. In the center was a table covered in a red table cloth with a rose candle in the middle. I sat down and waited for what was in store for me next.

A man dressed in a fine tailored suite came up to me next and smiled and handed me a note before he walked away. I looked at the note in confusion before I opened it:

_I find that at times words fail me. I never seem to tell how much you mean. Tonight you won't have to wonder anymore, for I plan to tell the best way I know how. R_

I turned my attention to a little girl who walked up to me and handed me a twig with leaves on it, "This is a black Poplar," she said, "And it's for the courage he sees in your heart every day."

I took the twig and set it into the empty basket by my chair. Then a little boy came forward and handed me an odd item, "This is Lichen," he said, "For the confidence that you shower the world with."

Another child came forward, "This is Ivy, for the friendship you offered him."

A young man came next, "This is Mugwort," he said, "For all the happiness you give, even on the darkest of his days."

"This is passion-flower," said the first little girl, "For your belief in him."

Flower after flower was given to me until my basket at my feet was running over with different types of flowers and plants. Then two children came forward, "This is Rosemary," one said, "and this is Myrtle," I took the items out of their hands, "You are a healing balm to his weary heart and his love."

I felt the tears trickle down my cheek and I looked up as Ranger came into the clearing. The children walked away and it was just the two of us. He handed me a single red rose, "A single rose is for simplicity." He said to me quietly, "You have always simply loved me." He knelt down by my seat. "All of these items are what I love about you."

I was at a loss; I didn't know what to say. For once Stephanie Plum was without words. I touched his face and he closed his eyes. In that simple act, he surrendered his heart to me. "Babe," he whispered.

I came undone, I leaned forward and took him in my arms and cried quietly into his chest. He held me tightly, not interrupting my tears. When I was done I pulled away and looked at him. His eyes bright with emotion and I felt like I could drown in them. "Why?" I asked.

He touched my face and wiped away my tears with his thumb, "Why not?"

"I'm a disaster," I said to him.

Ranger smiled slightly and I watched as his eyes grew serious, "I have never loved a person as much as I love you. I denied myself you." He seemed to want to draw away and I grabbed his hands to keep him there. "I can't push you away anymore. Everything I ever said was calculated to achieve a predictable result."

"And," I prompted gently.

I watched as his smile returned, "You defied the results. You reacted differently, and even when I knew I hurt you, you forgave me."

"Ranger," I breathed out, and he shushed me with his kiss.

When we pulled apart again he looked away, "I want a life. And I want it with you."

I felt my breath hitch and I trembled, "What do you mean?"

"I want what ever you're willing to give me, for how ever long you give it." He said, "That someday we can have more."

I looked down at my basket and pulled out the white Poplar, the Pink Clove and the Hepatica. "I give you the Pink Clove for my True Love." My voice trembled, "And I give you the white Poplar for Time and most importantly I give you Hepatica for Trust. I trust that you will always love me."

And so we sat there wrapped up in each other. I can't wait until our Someday started.

A/N: Please review. This girl needs to feel the reviews pouring in.


End file.
